xCaught Between The Lies
by LostxxFate
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year. And everything seems to be going well until the deck is reshuffled. How long till she gets to play her cards, and make him regret his ways? DM


**A/N- I want to thank my Beta Reader- **f a u n a . and . f l o r a** (Dodi 3) for helping me edit! Otherwise from that enjoy... +gives cookie+**

**Disclaimer: Yes, lets have a moment of silence for J.K. Rowling for giving us the amazing characters! Tick Tick Tick**

**The story line is mine +gasp+**

**Xx Chapter 1 xX **

**Euphoria? **

Hermione landed roughly with her back against the floor. She rubbed her hand gently against it, it felt rough and cold, and she was sure her hands had discreet scratches on them now from the layering of the limestone. She blinked repeatedly as she looked around, forcing the same thought through her mind over and over again, as if it were playing a muggle movie reel.

_'Where the am I? What am I doing here...?' _

She pushed herself and sat up, looking in at all directions to see if she recognized anything. The wind was blowing through her copper, bushy hair, and her amber eyes glittered under the streetlight. There were buildings, and many of them at that, and they ran down the street in an eerie enlongated sort of way. She squinted her eyes and peered at one of the hanging old style shop sings: "Ollivander's Wands", but it was tattered than ever, and it looked nothing like the shop where she had bought her first wand. It had really changed. Shame, the shop had been closed down, due to Ollivanders mysterious disappearance. She stood up, looking up at the towering, dark buildings above her.

_'I.. I.. I-'m in Diagon Alley..'_

She remembered the last time she went here during her fifth year--- going inside Fred and Georges joke shop, after they had left halfway through their last year. They had made the most amazing getaway--- leaving Umbridge's big toad like face to turn a crimson red. It was a sight.

As she walked down the street, she peered into every store in a curious fashion hoping to find some clue as to why she was here. She saw Madam Malkin, the witch who owned Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She was always smiling delightly, when she caught sight of Hermione at the window, she gently waved her hand with a swoosh. Hermione forced a weak wave back. She smiled, whilst turning around she had caught a flash of green light in her peripheral vision, and it was coming from Madam Malkin's store. She hurriedly faced the window again, and saw that the lights were blown out. She looked around the store frantically and saw a silhouette of a woman on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she reached for the handle to the door beside the store window. Without another thought she firmly grasped her wand and took the first step in.

"Lumos," she whispered inaudibly.

She saw Madam Malkin's body lay across the floor, her glasses shattered and broken lying beside her. Hermione bent down beside her, observing her closely. She stood up again, hearing the ruffling of robes and quickly turned around. The masked figured smirked, sweeping platinum blonde hair away from the eye slits. She let out a strong scream and dropped her wand on the wooden floor.

"NOOOOOO!" Hermione screeched, sweat dangling from her face.

She sat up stoic in her four-poster bed at Hogwarts, in the girls dormitory. The curtains were opened. She heard the sound of Pavarti Patil, "Are you alright Hermione? Me and Lavender heard you screaming."

She rubbed her hands against her forehead, revealing the drops of water in her palms. Her hair was bushier than ever, and her eyes were fresh with streaks of tears.

"I'm alright, thanks Parvati," she turned to look at Lavender, "Thanks Lavender."

"Eh, it's no problem. Call us when you need us," she heard Lavender's south English accent.

"Sorry about all this...night," Hermione whispered to the two girls in nightgowns.

As she heard the two pairs of footsteps getting along further, she pulled her curtains aback and slumped down into her bed, and swore loudly as the bed broke in two.

"Am I that bloody heavy? ALREADY?" She moaned as she climed out of the broken bed and stood watching what marvelous things this day had brought. Merry and Joy.

"Reparo," she whispered into the air and the bed mended itself as it were never broken.

Hermione climbed back into her bed, and sighed deeply, closing her eyes and hoping for a peaceful slumber this time 'round.

She crept into another dream, and muttered her words out loud.

_'Don't hurt Harry or Ron. They have nothing to do with this! Get away you scumbag- I swear, your dirty hands will make me...'_

**A/N- Umm.. So what cha' think? **

**Review +click button down there+ **


End file.
